


Blindfolded - Day 25, sensory deprivation

by Selana



Series: True Blood - 30 day OTP porn challenge [25]
Category: True Blood
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Feels, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Spanking, Trust, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selana/pseuds/Selana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Godric wants to try something new - he's going to blindfold Eric to help him relax when they play, because Eric can't stop watching him and anticipating his next move. Godric wants Eric to relax and let himself fall into the sensations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindfolded - Day 25, sensory deprivation

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, as always, to my beta [faeleverte](http://archiveofourown.org/users/faeleverte) who is a huge help - especially since I never seem to get my punctuation right. And she finds all the places where I need to explain a bit better what goes through my head.
> 
> Please leave comments to let me know what you think of this or any of the other stories in the series so far. I always love to hear from my readers, even if it is criticism - as long as it stays polite. You don't have to like my writing, you can certainly tell me when you don't like it, but mind your language, please. I have seen on too many other writer's works that they got insulted for not writing the story the reader imagined. If that happens here, I will delete your comment without warning
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just wish I would. So I just borrow them for some fun

“I would like to try something new.” Godric’s voice was strangely hesitant.

Eric looked up from where he was kneeling, naked, and waiting for whatever Godric had in store for him tonight. Gentle fingers cupped his jaw, tilted his head up further, until their eyes were locked.

“Whenever we do this, when I take control, you enjoy yourself - but you keep looking for what I’m doing, are anticipating what’s coming next.” Godric swallowed, then continued. “I would like to blindfold you. But only if you agree.”

Godric was right; Eric loved to submit to him, had stopped questioning this need a while ago. It just felt right to kneel for his maker, allow himself to be tied up, have his body played with in pleasurable or painful ways - sometimes both. And he trusted Godric, yet he did not fully relax, kept waiting for what would be next, followed Godric with his eyes. Eric nodded slowly. If Godric wanted this, he was more than willing to try it.

“Yes, I trust you.” He needed to say it, even if Godric should know. But Godric had sounded as if he feared Eric would run at the suggestion, Eric had to reassure him. He reached out and wrapped his arms around Godric’s hips, leaning into his stomach. “I know that you’ll never do anything I don’t want, you have proven that many times.” Godric’s arms encircled him, pulled him closer. “And I’m willing to try everything you think we’ll both enjoy.”

“Good.” Godric carded the fingers of one hand through Eric’s hair for a moment. “Then kneel back and close your eyes.” He let go and gently pushed Eric back until he was sitting on his heels again.

Eric obediently closed his eyes and clasped his hands behind his back. He was nervous, he always was when there was something new, but at the same time he was excited. He could feel his cock begin to stir at the thought of what Godric might have planned for him tonight. Soft fabric covered his eyes, was pulled tight, knotted at the back of his neck.

“Okay?” Godric asked from behind Eric’s back.

“Yes.” Eric leaned slightly into the hand still resting on his neck.

“You’ll tell me if you need me to stop?”

“Yes, Godric. But I won’t have to, you’ll notice.” Eric said with as much conviction as possible. Yes, it was good to see that Godric cared, but he knew that already. And right now, he needed confident Godric, who told him what to do - not a hesitant one who kept asking if he was okay. That was not how this worked. “Please, stop asking.” 

“You’re right.” Godric chuckled. “I guess I’ve been thinking about this for too long and worried too much. Should have talked to you instead.” He stepped back, taking his hand off Eric’s neck. “I want to play with you for a while, and I am going to hurt you.” Godric’s voice was firm again. 

“Yes, Godric.” Eric relaxed and waited. It was different, not being able to see. He felt much more exposed, vulnerable - quite the opposite to when he decided to close his eyes, which made him feel safer. It wasn’t a bad feeling though, he loved to be vulnerable for Godric.

“Keep your hands behind your back.” Another order, Eric relaxed further. 

Hands began to travel over Eric’s chest, stroking gently here, pinching a nipple there. Not being able to see made it seem more intense, every touch went straight to Eric’s cock. It didn’t take long until he was moaning and gasping, completely lost in the sensation. Then strong fingers grabbed the hair at the back of his neck, pulled his head back.

“Stand up.” Eric stumbled to his feet, strangely disoriented by the lack of sight and the sudden change in pace. Strong hands kept him steady, helped him up. Yes, Godric was there, would take care of him. 

“Walk over to the bed.” A hand on his arm, another in the small of his back led Eric in the right direction. 

“Stop!” Eric made another half step before his body caught up with the command, his knee brushed the mattress. 

“Climb on the bed, on your hands and knees.” Eric felt for the mattress, then carefully climbed up, letting Godric direct him to where exactly he wanted him. Then he settled, kneeling, arse up, head resting on his forearms on the mattress. 

Eric shivered, Godric had promised to hurt him, he hoped he wouldn’t have to wait too long. His cock was twitching in anticipation. Eric felt so naked and exposed, even more so than usual when he was in this position. He didn’t know what would happen next, what Godric had planned. And he couldn’t look, wouldn’t be able to find out before he felt it. A single finger ran down his spine, from neck to hips, stopping right above the crease of his arse. Eric arched his back into the touch.

“Please…” he whispered.

A soft moan reached his ears, not from him, from Godric. Eric smiled at the sign that Godric wasn’t unaffected by this either, then flinched in surprise as a hand painfully connected with his bare arse. He gasped sharply, three more hard swats that were rocking his body and hurting so good.

“I wish the marks would stay.” Another smack, hot, painful, good. “I think I have to try harder.”

Something moved through the air, then pain, sharper, again. One, two, three, four times. Wide lines of fire. A belt, Eric thought, then gasped and moaned as Godric kept hitting him. He felt helpless, exposed, safe with Godric. More pain, spreading through his body, turning into pleasure, overwhelming his senses. He felt here, and far away, so good. Words tumbled out of his mouth, he didn’t know if they made sense, didn’t care.

The pain stopped, cool hands were gliding over his skin, calming him. A slick finger pushed against his opening, he thrust back, wanted, needed… Fingers thrusting inside, stretching him, so good, only pleasure now. Godric’s body draped over his back, cock replacing fingers, hard thrusts, perfect. More pleasure, so good, more… Eric cried out, his orgasm ripped through him, made him shake. He almost collapsed on the bed, only held by Godric’s hands on his hips, Godric was still fucking him, hard and fast, too much. Eric whimpered, he was too sensitive, too wrung out, then Godric stilled, came as well.

Strong hands rolled Eric to his side, arms wrapped around him, Godric pressed against his back. Eric leaned back into Godric’s chest, seeking more contact. He was shivering, but felt more relaxed than he had in a long time, and it was so good to be held by his maker. Safe and comfortable. After a while he turned around, pulled Godric even closer, held him tight.

“Are you okay?” Godric sounded worried. He carefully loosened the knot on the blindfold and slid it off Eric’s eyes.

“Mmm… yes.” Eric mumbled against Godric’s cheek and slowly blinked his eyes open. With the return of his sight, reality seemed to flood back - their room, the bed, Godric in his arms, still looking concerned. “Was a really good idea, want t’do it again, soon.” He captured Godric’s lips in a gentle kiss, tried to show that way what he couldn’t put into words. 

Godric relaxed in his arms, returned the kiss just as gentle. He ran his hands over Eric’s back in sure but light motions - Eric didn’t know if it was to reassure him or Godric, but he didn’t care. It felt good and he was relaxed. They could talk later, or maybe tomorrow, right now he wanted to revel in this feeling a little longer. He didn’t know what it was about the blindfold that had made this so much more intense, but he knew he liked the effects it had on him.


End file.
